civilization_versusfandomcom-20200215-history
Standard Format For Civilizations
This is the format for civilization, factions, empires, etc... this can be used as a sketch by copying and pasting the format below, be sure to complete the page before It has been published or start a blog to edit It all the times you like before publishing. =Standard Format= |-|General= Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the civilization. Faction Name Etymology If possible, explain the origin or the meaning of the name of the faction History Describe and explain the history of the faction from its inception to its current state or dissolution Government Explain, if possible, how the government and politics of the faction works Culture Describe the culture and society of the faction; how it formed, how it developed, and how it affects the faction Trivia Interesting facts about the faction, post these as a bullet list |-|Feats= Here you can post any and every feat or shown ability the faction has done. This is a neutral analysis, and outliers and PIS may be included. Tabbers after this will be our analysis and interpretation on this, but here you post basically any feat done here. Please list them in bullet format under these categories: Attack Potency and Power Speed Durability Range Computation and Communications Production and Industry Other |-|Power= Tier K-Tier: ' ''Tier of the faction going by our main Kardashev Tiering System '''C-Tier: Tier of the faction going by the alternative Cantor Tiering System. The preferred organization would be '''Rating of individuals from the faction' | Rating of ground weapons | Rating of ground vehicles | Rating of ships and space-technologies | Rating of Superweapons | Rating of anciallary or non-combat applicable technologies'' Attack Potency Attack Potency: State the power of the faction through energy values. The preferred organization would be: '''Rating of individuals from the faction' | Rating of ground weapons | Rating of ground vehicles | Rating of ships and space-technologies | Rating of Superweapons | Rating of anciallary or non-combat applicable technologies'' Durability: The durability of certain soldiers, constructs, vehicles, etc... Of the Civilization, this follows the Key section Explanation Put an in-depth analysis of the tiers, attack potency, and durability of the aspects referenced in the key. Include examples of scaling that would apply to this and post links of calculations refuting their listed attack potency. |-|Speed= Speed Speed: The speed of certain soldiers, vehicles, etc... Of the Civilization, this follows the Key section Explanation Put an in-depth analysis of the speed of the aspects referenced in the key. Include examples of scaling that would apply to this and post links of calculations refuting their listed speed and acceleration. |-|Powers, Abilities, and Technologies= Powers and Abilities List each power and ability; you must list it in bullet format and include examples of how and when such ability is used. Technologies List the technologies of the Faction with a short summary here. The types of technologies are divided into: 'Weapons' 'Ground Weapons' 'Vehicle Weapons' 'Ship Weapons' 'Superweapons' 'Vehicles' Nautical Ships 'Spaceships' Other (Other technologies such as power-sources, communications technologies, computing technologies, and civilian technologies) |-|Economy, Industry, and Resources= Give an indepth analysis on the strength and efficiency for the faction's economy, industry, and resources. Post calculations and excerpts regarding these aspects to refute this information." |-|Other= Range: Place the range of aspects of this civilization here. If the attack is beyond Standard Absolute Range, please also write it's Absolute Range. The preferred order is '''Individual characters from the civilization | Weapons and Ships | Superweapons' Weaknesses ''Write down the weaknesses of the faction and the reasoning for it Standing on the Wiki Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the civilization's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the civilization's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. |-|Gallery= Post a gallery with images of the faction's territories, architecture, technology, and peoples here Key: Used to separate factions based off statistical high or low ends, canon variants, and more powerful forms or differing technological categories. As base, however, please list it as: '''Rating of individuals from the faction' | Rating of ground weapons | Rating of ground vehicles | Rating of ships and space-technologies | Rating of Superweapons | Rating of anciallary or non-combat applicable technologies'' Category:Important Category:Formats